New Super Mario World (Display)
|developer= |series= |predecessor= |genre=2D platformer |modes= |platforms= |color1= |color2= |color3= }}New Super Mario World is an upcoming sprite-based 2D Super Mario platformer made by Ninkancho Co., Ltd. for the Display. As the name indicates, it is supposed to be a spiritual successor of sorts to Super Mario World, but takes ideas from all Super Mario games. New Super Mario World is primarily meant to end the overall monotony of the New Super Mario Bros. series while honoring Mario's past games and introducing new ideas as well. The game will support one to five players playing simultaneously, and Mario and Luigi are confirmed playable. Each player will be able to find and ride Yoshies, which can once again be taken between levels. Overall, the game is designed with both Mario's and Yoshi's gameplay styles in mind. Gameplay It's 2D Super Mario, silly! Mario runs around, usually to the right, when the player holds or , and he jumps a lot. What else did you honestly expect? With , Mario can jump to hit blocks, stomp enemies, and get between distant platforms. Pressing makes Mario spin jump. Pressing or activates a power-up attack, whereas holding it lets Mario dash. Coins can be collected in multiples of one-hundred for extra lives, and power-ups can give Mario new abilities and extra hits to make levels a bit easier. This applies to the other player characters, too. The World Map is more dynamic and interesting than ever before, with enemies and even boss attacks to avoid while walking across paths between levels. Mario must also solve puzzles and play minigames in some areas to progress. Some map segments even have him riding vehicles like minecarts and Sky Pops, which he can take into special levels on the way to the world's castle. Levels are completed by passing through a Goal Rod. Unlike Goal Poles, players do not get points or extra lives for grabbing onto them at higher points. Rather, touching the Goal Rod will give the players bonuses depending on patterns in their life, coin, and point counters, as well as any items they are holding. Keys can be found in certain levels to open locked doors, providing access to secret Goal Rods. A single level may contain multiple Goal Rods of each type. Boost Boost is a playstyle analagous to New Super Mario Bros. U's Boost Mode, and similar to the gameplay of Mario is Missing Again!. In certain multiplayer modes, a player can choose not to play as a character but instead to use Boost. They will then be able to place Boost Blocks, stun enemies, collect coins, break and open blocks, and reveal black Tap-Blocks to the other players. Modes Story Mode+ There is a secret mode called Story Mode+, which is only accessible after beating Bowser in World Castle and does not show up as a menu option. It is started by holding both shoulder or trigger buttons while selecting Story Mode. Story Mode+ is a harder version of the regular Story Mode in many ways. Enemies move faster, and there are often more of them, while bosses take more hits to defeat. There are fewer powerups, some blocks contain Poison Mushrooms, and amiibo have no effect. In addition, each player's lives counter is capped at 10 lives. However, the Flare Flower appears in place of the Fire Flower. There are no Star Coins to collect in Story Mode+. Worlds Story Mode New Super Mario World's Story Mode will have eight main worlds, five shortcut worlds, and four secret worlds to discover and beat, giving the game's main campaign a lot of content. World 1: Gloaming Plains World 2: Dune Desert World 3: Coconut Isles World 4: Frozen Floe World 5: Toxic Woods World 6: Boulder Pass World 7: Final Frontier World 8: Magma Malpais World Castle World A: Cocoa Bridge World B: Aqua Sea World C: Creamy Cumulus World D: Robotic Rocket World E: Stalactite Caverns World Star World 9 World Moon Battle There are several levels exclusive to the Battle modes. Some are enclosed areas, but most wrap around at least one axis. amiibo support New Super Mario World is confirmed to support amiibo. Tapping any compatible figure will activate a cooldown period in which the figure cannot be used again, though other copies of the same figure can be used instead. The amiibo made for the game are odd in that they have no base, and are much smaller and less expensive than other figures, and thus more closely resemble simple plastic toys. In Japan, these figures are marketed as chiisamiibo, a portmanteau of "chīsai" (small) and "amiibo". Four new figures have been confirmed thus far. They are of the coin, Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Super Star items. The latter three instantly power up the character of the player that tapped it into the respective form. For instance, tapping the Fire Flower amiibo while playing as Mario will instantly power him up into Fire Mario. The coin figure adds 25 coins to the coin counter, which is shared by all players. The New Super Mario World figures are not purchased in the same way as other amiibo. They are instead sold three-at-a-time in opaque containers resembling long ? Blocks, adding an element of chance to purchasing figures. Different amiibo have different chances of being found. There will be at least two more new amiibo made for the game. NSMW Amiibo Coin.PNG|Coin amiibo NSMW Amiibo Super Mushroom.PNG|Super Mushroom amiibo NSMW Amiibo Fire Flower.PNG|Fire Flower amiibo NSMW Amiibo Super Star.PNG|Super Star amiibo Gallery :Images may be cut off in the gallery below. Click a sprite to show it in its entirety. NSMWMarioIdle.png|Mario's idle sprite NSMWLuigiIdle.png|Luigi's idle sprite NSMWGoombaIdle.png|Goomba idle sprite NSMWMuncher.png|Muncher sprite NSMWFireball.gif|Fireball animation NSMWKey.png|Key sprite NSMWIcePOW.gif|Ice POW Block animation NSMWFrostedDonutBlock.gif|Frosted Donut Block animation NSMWRocketQuestionBlock.png|Rocket Question Block sprite Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:Ninkancho Category:2D Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Content inherited by AM Studios Category:Platforming Games